Today was Your Wedding –
by Bookworm-At-Starbucks
Summary: It was Rose's wedding day. But Dimitri wasn't the groom. What will happen? Think Korean Drama and a Shakespeare's Ending. One Shot!


Today was Your Wedding – A Shakespeare's Ending

_**AN: This is really not something I wish to happen but I listened to this song and suddenly the picture painted itself so I had to write it. It'll be a waste of inspiration if I don't. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY WORLD.**_

Dimitri stood there in the crowd.

Another face among the guest crowded around to wish the happy couple well. He stood there watching the love of his life beaming down on the guest in her husband's arm. He watched as her red lips kissed her newly wedded husband's cheek, leaving a mark, and smiled with all the joy and happiness in his heart.

Dimitri was standing there at the back of the crowd staring at the couple in white, smiling laughing at his suspense. It was like god playing a trick on him. He continued watching Rose in the white wedding gown stepped down the church steps and jumped into Adrian's arms with a smile.

She looked lovely in that gown for it contrasted with her glowing skin.

That's what brides do, Dimitri thought in a wry voice.

Backing away from the crowd, Dimitri turned to walk away listening to his loud empty footsteps as he walked down the aisle filled with scattered rose petals. With each step he felt his heart crumpling and with each step he felt his life force being drained away, slowly and painfully.

An image flash through his head as the memory of receiving the wedding invitations seared his mind.

The ivory envelope topped his mail pile when he went out to pick it up from the office. Curious, he opened it and nearly dropped it when the words 'We invite you to our happy day,' stood out in loopy writing. Quickly he checked the bride's name and nearly collapsed in shock and despair. Along with the invitation was a note from her with two words that echoed in his head ever since the day he left her.

_I'm sorry. _

Those two words cause him to drink in despair for two days straight. He would sit in the corner of his room with the lights turned off after his shift and stare at the white ivory card with her name and someone else's name on it. He would take gulps after gulps, letting the burning alcohol burn his throat. It took him weeks off hang over days and drunken nights to gather up the courage to attend the wedding and put on a brave face.

A light hand on his shoulder bought him back into reality as he whirled around to look straight into the person that stole his heart and stepped on it.

Rose stood there, dressed in white, checks flushed and worrisome in her eyes, something that only he could do. Living the life of a guardian doesn't guarantee that you'll ever come back and the chances that one morning could be your last.

"Are you okay about this?" She asked softly as she took her gloved hand off him, leaving him feeling bare and vulnerable.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dimitri said, faking one of his happy grins. "Congratulations."

Lifting his arm out he left it there for her to shake it.

He felt her looking at him and then at his out stretched hand.

A few moments past before her soft dainty hand grasped his rough one, the contrast easily recognisable. After a good shake he took his hand out of hers and looked straight at her and said, "Hey don't give that face," he chuckled at her worried face. "Smile, it's your big day. Keep on smiling Rose then all your days are happy."

Rose forced a smile on her face as she looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"There, much better isn't it? I hope you guys have all the happiness you can get. You have my full permission to name your first kid after me." He joked.

"Dimitri I –"

"Goodbye Rose, see you on duty," he called back as he walked away from her, waving behind his back, afraid she would see the twisted emotions playing on his face.

When he finally droved out of the church and parked at an empty beach, he leaned against the steering wheel and felt his shoulders sag. He sat like that for a couple of moments, letting the quiet breeze and the crashing of the waves accompanying him until a tear streaked down his face and onto his arms on the steering wheel. With that single tear, it started a river. Sobs after sobs racked him as all the hurt and memories replayed in his mind like a movie.

The picture of Rose and him smiling at each other, the sweet moments where they would steal a kiss or two and the mornings that he would wake up and the first thing he saw was her.

He could feel the back of his throat close up as the pain of losing her seeped in. It felt like he was crying out his heart. He could feel it throb and tighten in his chest. Grabbing at his chest he let his eyes cry until his sight blurred. He cried out in frustration, despair and heart break.

He wasn't crying silently anymore, but it turned into wails that his whole body was shaking. His body shook so much that he started to cough but he ignored it and continued to cry out in anguish.

It was hours before his eyes stop crying but it didn't stop the deep gash in his heart though the finger marks on his chest where he clutched it, could show a little bit of the pain behind the layer of skin.

For a few moments, he just sat there and stared blankly out into the waves, watching it crashing into shore, over and over again.

He watched it until the sunrise, painting the sky with orange and red. Red, he thought as the image of Rose flashed through his mind tightening his already tightened chest.

Time stood still for a second since there was only him, the ocean and the sun.

"I can't live without you Rose," he whispered into the silence.

A thought passed through his mind.

Too emotionally and mentally drained, he didn't analysed it like he usually did but it will dull this pain wrenching pain. Grabbing a pen and paper from the glove cabinet he wrote a quick letter, folded it and gave a soft kiss as he put it on the passenger seat next to him and got out of the car.

He stumbled his way down the beach, ignoring the sand that entered his shoes. He was still dressed in the clothes that he went to the wedding in – a suit with a tie and dress shoes. When he finally made it to the shore, the lie where the land and sea meet, he stood there and turned to look back at the path he walked down. He looked at the cliff area surrounding his car and marvelled at the natural beauty.

He picked the right place.

Slowly and willingly, Dimitri staggered into the water, feeling the waves pushing him back as it splashed into his legs first then hip. He continued his way into the water, ignoring the way the cold water bit into his legs but that was alright since that pain was only a small compared to the one in his heart. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by water and he was under it.

_The great Dimitri, one of the greatest guardians wasn't taken down in the battle field but by love. But that is the only thing that we can't fight against, I guess, no matter how strong. I love you Rose, forever and always,_ that was his last thought as he slowly sank into the deep, releasing his last bubble of air to the surface just as the sun rise up.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Rose ran through the airport check out and looked for Lissa in the crowd when what she saw wasn't a happy smiling Lissa but Lissa crying into Christian's chest as he assured her. Alarmed, she rushed over to Lissa and looked grabbed her by the arm, spinning the princess around,

"What happened?"

"Dimitri…" Lissa said in between sobs.

"He's… He's… He's –"

"He's what?" Rose demanded as panic washed over her.

"He's dead," she whispered and continued to cry as she turned back to Christian's open arms.

Rose collapsed onto the cold airport floor, luggage drooping out of her hands and knees sagged to the floor.

Disbelief coursed through her as well as pain and horror.

Dimitri couldn't die.

He just can't.

This is Dimitri we are talking about, he can't just die.

"You're just joking, right Lissa?" She said desperately, standing up and clutching Lissa by her arms. "This is just a prank. You're only saying that because you didn't want me to marry Adrian. But it's too late Liss, I'm married!" She screamed pointing at the ring.

"I'm not joking they found his body when you just stepped onto the plane to Hawaii. That's why Alberta rushed away. They found it due to the water proof tracking system bug that he got injected in last spring. They found it odd that his beep was travelling in the middle of the sea, so the send people over to check. They saw his car in the parking lot with a letter of suicide on the passenger seat. It was high tide that night so his body got washed up onto shore" Liss looked straight into Rose's eyes and whispered painfully, "Don't you see. It really is too late."

"I don't believe you." Rose whispered as she backed away from her. "You're lying!"

She ran.

She ran like there was no tomorrow. She even ran when she heard Adrian call out her name. She still couldn't believe that he was dead. He can't go, he just can't.

Tears begin to streak down her face as she ran with all her strength. It was thanks to him that she should run this long as she remembered the days back in the academy where she complained about the running exercises. That was the time of true happiness.

She ran even though she didn't know where until exhaustion dragged her down and with the physical and mentally exhaustion, she blacked out.

_Dimitri's Funeral_

Rose watch as Dimitri, her strong brave Dimitri, lied there in the casket, face pale and eyes closed, looking at peace. But she knew better. He died of a broken heart.

Throughout the whole ceremony, she just stared at his face. Letting her mind replaying scenes of their time together and the conversation they had. He was smiling, but she could see pain behind it and how much force he had to put to smile in front of her.

Suddenly, they were about to lower his body down.

They can't do that. He'll be trapped in the world of darkness forever.

Rushing forward from her seat she reached out for him, grabbing the edge of the coffin.

"Stop it!" She cried out. "You can't send him down there! He'll be all alone!" She knew she was being childish. She could feel Adrian trying to pry her hands off. Didn't he know that Dimitri was someone important to her?

"Honey, you need to let go."

"No!" She screamed into his face then turned back to Dimitri.

"Come on comrade, wake up! You told you were okay! You said to smile, to always smile! Then why aren't you smiling with me!" Rose cried at Dimitri lifeless body, tears starting to blur her vision. "You said I can name my first kid after you! Why aren't you there to see it? You said that you'll see me back on duty!" She began to wail, beside his coffin; her body shaking uncontrollably and her breath shortening. Her heart withering inside her chest with each powerful sob.

She could feel Adrian taking her away Dimitri, but she didn't have the strength to stop him. She could hear the coffin being lowered down into the ground.

"No!" She tried to break free of Adrian's grip but Christian came and grabbed her as well.

"No, no, no!"

The tears that she had been holding in since that day in the airport, hoping that this was a prank. But the image of him being lower into the ground was too much for her.

A few hours after, she was sitting in the hall ways, staring blankly at the cream colour wall in front of her. She was sitting in one of the church's pews. Dimitri loved coming to church. He believed that you can be forgiven.

"Rose," a soft stern voice came from her right as she turned around to find Alberta staring at her.

"Yes?" She asked hoarsely after all that crying.

"I have something to give you," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her shirt pocket and handed it to Rose.

Rose took it ant looked at it blankly. It was a pain piece of paper, a bit scuffed and folded but still a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Dimitri left that for you."

Rose's eyes widen as she stared at the piece of paper which was just a piece of paper a few second ago until it turned into her most prized possession.

"I'll leave you alone for a minute," Albert said as she back out of the pew and exit the church.

Rose waited until she can no longer hear Alberta's footsteps then opened it with shaky hands. It read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry this upsets you. My mind is really not that clear right now as I'm writing this. But I'll try to make it short. I decided to cut my life short. I decided that I couldn't live without you and seeing you in someone else's arms. It's not your fault. Don't cry my precious Roza. Save those tears for someone who is worth it. I'm definitely not. _

_I just want to let you know that I love you. _

_If I could turn back time I would and make sure that we will end up together but sadly fate didn't agree. _

_I want you to know that I keep every little memory of you close to my heart, from the first day we met, where I caught you from falling when you tried to kick me to this morning with you in the wedding dress. You were a beautiful bride, Rose. The only sad thing was that you weren't my bride. Maybe I was wrong to push you away but that doesn't really count now does it?_

_I just want to wish you and Adrian the best of luck. He will give you things that I cannot even achieve. He is the only one that can keep you happy. He is worth it to be with you. _

_Please keep smiling. Don't cry. Remember what I said? Smiling will fill your days with happiness. _

_I love you forever and always. _

_Forever yours,_

_Dimitri_

The words began disappear as her eyes filled up with tears. That was her Dimitri, always the bigger person, always the one to make the sacrifice. The tears fell and smudged his words. Wiping away the tears from the paper and her eyes, she watch as some of the words began to fade due to the tears.

Rose clutched the letter to her chest, and cried. Her cries could be heard in the heavens as it echoed in the emptied church.

The birds set flight at the sound of a heart broken woman's cries spread throughout the world. The most heart wretched sound.

Her cry rang through the heavens as her soul gave a scream of pain and torture.

"Don't leave me Dimitri. I don't want to be alone. You're worth it. Every single tear, you are worth it! Don't you hear me?"

Taking the gun out of its holster, she angled it at her head.

"I can't live without you either," and with that she pulled the trigger.

_The fates watched this and gave mercy on them both, connecting their strings together so in their next life they will meet and this time, there will be a happy ending._

_AN: I need therapy. Fast. I was crying in some bits when writing this. Crazy, I know. The story written itself in my head and I was trying to type up to speed to it, so if there is any incorrect grammar and so on, I'm sorry, my eyes were blurry. If you guys hate me for this, review and all don't worry, I hate myself for killing Dimitri. I was supposed to end at the part where he cried but suddenly, another painting popped up and started to explain its story then the next one then the next one. This is a __**one shot **__that was inspired by James Blunt's song 'If Time is All I have". One of the lines and the chorus made my creative juices run wild. I hope I don't write another sad thingy. _

_Bookworm-At-Starbucks_


End file.
